<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Fiona x (Fem) Y/n) Day At The Beach by N4G1T0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543496">(Fiona x (Fem) Y/n) Day At The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4G1T0/pseuds/N4G1T0'>N4G1T0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies), Shrek The Musical - Tesori/Lindsay-Abaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/F, Hugs, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4G1T0/pseuds/N4G1T0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Y/n play volleyball at the beach and that's basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona (Shrek)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for my brother @SomeoneWillDieToday go check out his stories lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy birthday D</p><p> </p><p>It was a hot summer day in Miami, Y/n dribbled a volleyball on the wet sand.<br/>
“Hey, Y/n!” Shouted Fiona, her green skin shined in the flaming sunlight.<br/>
“Hey Fiona, care to join me for a round of volleyball?” Y/n asked her while picking up her volleyball.<br/>
“Sure, I’d love to,” Fiona yelled while blushing.<br/>
The two girls made their way over to the nearest volleyball court quickly, they walked onto their different sides.<br/>
“Ready?” Y/n asked, getting into her serving stance.<br/>
“Bring it over!” Fiona yelled.<br/>
Y/n shot the ball over to Fiona’s side, Fiona received and bounced it back. Y/n could see the ball coming near her and hit it onto Fiona’s side, winning herself a point.<br/>
“Woah, good job Y/n!” Yelled Fiona, panting.<br/>
The girls continued playing for about an hour before getting tired, the scores were 12/14 with Fiona in the lead.<br/>
“Huh? I’m surprised I won,” Said Fiona as she took a drink of water. They were sitting on the sand together, staring at the beautiful sunset. Y/n knew that it was her chance to tell Fiona how she really felt about her and wished that Fiona would say the same thing. Suddenly, Fiona planted a kiss on Y/n’s lips, and Y/n kissed her back. She could not believe that it happened, and was extremely surprised and happy about it. When Fiona pulled away, she pulled her into a soft embrace.<br/>
“I’m so happy to have you Y/n,”<br/>
“Me too,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p><p>Fiona and y/n had lesbian sex, the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>